The Fairy Tail Show
by bananazen
Summary: Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel lived together as adults in Chicago, Illinois. The only reason they're living together is because Gray invented the snow cone machine at the age of thirteen, and Natsu is his deadbeat best friend from high school. They live in a fast pace world with their friends, and it doesn't plan on slowing down. Mature in later chapters and heavy language.
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And now let's get back to 'Friends' only on Fox," the narrator's voice blasted through the HD flatscreen tv. Natsu leaned back into his old recliner and sighed. The air outside was cool for a summer day, the birds sang, and the breeze was light. Then there was Natsu Dragneel, a deadbeat mooching off his best friend, Gray Fullbuster, and watching daytime television. Gray meandered into his well kept living room, only to see his best friend laying about in that nasty recliner. /p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" The raven haired man asked his oblivious friend. The pinkette turned from the tv and looked at the furious man above him and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, Joey is getting yelled at by Rachel's sister, obviously," Natsu grinned even wider. Gray groaned and put his head into the crevice in between his thumb and index finger. Natsu was a real idiot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You know, I haven't done anything decent with my life. Maybe I should give show ideas. I mean, I'm so creative!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray scoffed and went into the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, go to Los Angeles with the job you have to pay for it," Gray retorted from the other room. Natsu jumped from his seat and walked to the kitchen. The entire house was spotless (minus Natsu's room of course) and the kitchen was no exception. There was an island in the middle, and cabinets and appliances decorated the white walls. Natsu opened the stainless steel fridge and grabbed a slice of cold pizza. The pizza box had 'Strauss' engraved on the top. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm serious Gray, that could be my big break," the pinkette muffled with pizza in his mouth. Gray looked at his best friend. His pink shaggy hair was short on the left side and long on the right. He wore a gray Fall Out Boy hoodie and black and red pajama pants. Pizza sauce laced his lips that were curved into a smile. His expression was always happy and carefree. Gray sipped his ice water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fine, but don't include me," the blackette stated. Natsu looked at his best friend. His black had been cut short on the sides and was spiked at the top. He wore a black and white flannel over his Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt, jeans and torn up converse shoes from college. Not exactly rich person material. His looked depressed and hindered by his past of being a genius. Not that he wasn't smart now, Gray was just content with the way things were. His gray eyes lacked the emotion Natsu knew he craved. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, time for me to go to annoy Mira at the pub!" Natsu yelled as he ran out the door of their penthouse apartment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't die! You're on my insurance!" Gray yelled, but Natsu couldn't hear him. Gray sighed and laid down on the couch. He didn't have to meet with Makarov until three about new products and it was only ten. Gray planned to sit around until two, but that was what he did every day. His therapist, Ur, said that he needed to change his environment to get out of a slump. And boy, was he in a slump. Gray knew that Natsu noticed the slits on his wrists and didn't say anything. Natsu only stayed around purely because of his deep concern for Gray. He could easily get a well paying job and get his own place, but if he left Gray, there would be no Gray. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gray sighed again and pushed himself off the couch. His stomach twitched and groaned in pain. His head throbbed behind his left eye. Salty tears watered up Gray's eyes. He wiped him away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Not today Fullbuster," he mumbled to himself. He grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, and jacket. Even in the summer, Gray felt more secure in more clothes. At home though, he couldn't keep his clothes on. He walked down the hallway, The Zephyr Song playing through his head. The elevator made Gray feel claustrophobic. The walls closed in around him. Gray's breathing hitched. The elevator stopped on the first floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Not today Fullbuster," he mumbled again. Gray wasn't sure was he was going that day. He walked out of the building and headed towards Millennium Park. He kept his head low. Gray felt his shoulder shoot out in pure ecstasy, a feeling he had never been through. He turned to see a woman on the ground with blue hair, picking up the things she dropped. Gray dropped to the ground and helped her. They both looked at each other. Gray felt his heart beat faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Natsu casually walked into Strauss's Pub. Because it wasn't even lunch time, the place was fairly empty. The sisters looked up at Gray. Lisanna was wiping down the counter, and Mira was shaking up some drinks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yo Natsu! What are you doing here?" Mira asked. Her blue eyes sparkled at the bubbly pinkette. Natsu waved and sat at the bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ah you know, Gray left Friends on and well now I want to go to Los Angeles to create TV shows. Nothing new," Natsu explained. Lisanna giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Then why don't you?" Mira asked. Natsu shrugged. He didn't tell anyone that he was Gray's light. Wait, he could just use Gray's credit card!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm gotta go! I have plane tickets to buy!" Natsu jumped from the bar stool and ran out of the dark pub. /p 


End file.
